Discovering the Unknown
by NatasJa92
Summary: Everybody who has known Asami for some time knows this day is very important to him and not only because it's his birthday, but for a complete other reason. Akihito is about to find out. We all are. Written for a contest at the community yamane ayano


**Title**: Discovering the Unknown

**Fandom**: Viewfinder

**Pairing/Characters**: Asami/Akihito, Suki, Kosouke

**Warnings**: OOC-ness

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters belong to Ayano Yamane, the others belong to me.

**Summary**: Everybody who has known Asami for some time knows this day is very important to him and not only because it's his birthday, but for a complete other reason. Akihito is about to find out. We all are.

**Note**: This fic is written for a contest at the livejournal community yamane_ayano. This contest is for Asami's birthday XD This years theme was the secrets of Asami.. Enjoy reading it XD

**Discovering the Unknown**

Finally it was his birthday. He had been looking forward to this day for a long time. It had such a long time since he had seen him. Not many knew about him, only those who he could trust. He sighed, that was not completely true, and he hadn't told his lover yet. Some day he would have to tell the boy about him. He already knew that Akihito will cause a fuss about it.

As he finished up his last business for the day he ordered Kirishima to get his car ready. Kirishima was one of the men he could trust with this secret. He saved the document he just finished and closed his laptop.

He stood up and made his way down to his club. He looked around and was satisfied to notice that everything was normal; none of his employees were acting different. That was good; they had tried to organize something for his birthday some time ago. After that it had never happened again, he had made sure of that. He didn't like that kind of surprises.

As he nodded to a passing client of him he turned around and made his way to his waiting car. Kirishima and Suoh were already waiting for him. These two would always join him on these days. He greeted them with a nod and got in the car. He sat back and smiled as the car took off to their destination.

He sighed, he had been looking for a present for that bastard for a couple of weeks and he still hadn't found anything. He had already started to search for something early but it seemed there wasn't just anything that he could give a man that already had everything.

Also he hadn't been able to reach the man the whole day. He remembered the last birthday from the yakuza. That day he hadn't tried to contact the man himself but Asami had him brought to his apartment. He didn't want it to go the same way this time. He had been sore for more then a week and he couldn't stand up or sit for two whole days.

This time he just wanted to spend the whole day with Asami. Even through he didn't have a gift for the other man. He just didn't know what to give the man. He had found some things but when he had seen the price he had known that he could never afford it.

Since he couldn't reach Asami on his phone, he decided to go to Club Sion. He knew that he would find the yakuza there. He looked up at the tall building and went in. the bodyguards knew him and let him pass. He looked around and when he spotted another bodyguard standing by the stairs he walked up to the man.

''Can I see Asami?'' He asked the man. The big man looked down on him, before answering him in a heavy voice. ''I'm afraid that he isn't in at the moment.''

He frowned, Asami wasn't there? How could that be? At this time the yakuza was always working in his office. ''Then can I see Suki, please?'' He asked. Suki was Asami's secretary. Since he came by more often they had gotten to like each other.

The guy before him sighed before nodding at him. He gave a smile and started to walk up the stairs. When he arrived on the next floor he immediately went to the desk that was next to Asami's office door.

The woman behind the desk looked up and when she saw who it was she smiled at him. ''Hello, Akihito-san. What can I do for you?'' She asked.

He looked around before answering; making sure that nobody was listening. ''Well, could you tell me where Asami is?'' He asked in return.

Suki laughed at how he responded, before shaking her head. ''Don't be so embarrassed about it, Akihito. I do know where Asami-sama is, but unfortunately I can't tell you. I'm very sorry.'' She continued more seriously.

He sighed; it seemed Asami was hiding something from him. He knew that he didn't know anything about the man. It still hurt him to know that the yakuza didn't trust him enough to tell him. Suki had seen the change in him.

''I'm really sorry, honey, but this is something Asami-sama always does on his birthday. I had thought that he would have told you about it now, but it seems he didn't.'' She sighed, it seemed like Suki didn't like what her boss had done, or rather hadn't done.

He leaned forward, supporting his head on his hands while staring at the wall. ''So he does this every year? What is so important that he can't even tell me about it?'' He wondered aloud.

''I know, I thought that he would tell you about it.'' The woman before him replied like she knew what he was feeling. He sighed, ''it seems like he still doesn't trust me, huh?'' He whispered. It hurt him more then he had wanted.

He straightened up and turned around. It seemed he still wasn't worthy of Asami. He was his lover, wasn't he? So why didn't the man trust him enough yet.

As he started to walk away, thinking about the relationship between him and the yakuza, he was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. He looked around and saw that it was Suki, who had stopped him.

''I know I can't do this, but I just can't see you this way, dear. I will show you where he goes every year on his birthday.'' She smiled at him before letting go of him.

He shook his head, '' you don't have to do this, Suki, really. I don't think he will like it if you do.'' He said while he watched as she started to get some stuff together.

She turned around to look at him. ''I will, sometimes he just needs some help with things.'' She answered before picking up the phone to call someone. When she was done with her call she turned around and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her.

She looked back at him and smiled. ''Don't worry about what he will think, it's more important that you know.'' She continued to drag him until they arrived at a backdoor. She opened it and when he got outside he saw that there was a black car waiting for them.

She hurried him to get in and when they were both inside, the car took off.

He looked up at the tall building before him. If he was honest he didn't like the outside of this place but the inside was completely different. He began to walk towards the entrance and mentioned for his men to follow him.

When he got inside he was instantly greeted by a nurse, she smiled at him and welcomed him. Everyone in this place knew him and why he was here. She offered to show him the way, he accepted it even through he knew the way to the room.

He thanked the nurse when they arrived at the right room. Kirishima and Suoh nodded at him and took their place beside the door before he went in. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him. He had missed the boy more then he had thought. He approached the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

He was getting more nervous each passing moment. He was curious as to where they were going but he also was afraid at what he would find. He had tried to ask Suki about where they were going but she just said that he had to wait and see. But it was getting harder when more time passed.

He was quite curious why Asami still didn't trust him enough. It seemed like the man did trust some other people who did know this about him. Suki had told him that Suoh and Kirishima also knew about this and that they always accompanied the yakuza. Also he now knew that this wasn't the only day that Asami went to this place. He also went with Christmas and New Year and another date.

Now that he knew about this he had indeed noticed that Asami disappeared on those days for some time before popping up again. He sighed, why hadn't he noticed this before? He had thought that the older man would trust him. But it seemed far from it.

It stung more then he had expected that it would. Asami had made it clear to him that he belonged to the man. Although he had not accepted that at first, he had slowly come to terms with it. Because he knew that not only his body belonged to the man but also his heart.

It had been hard to accept it when he found out and he had tried everything to hide it from Asami. He didn't know what the yakuza could do if the man found out about it. Also he was afraid that the man would have enough of him and kind of throw him away.

It wasn't like he wanted to be afraid at what the man would do when he found out, that was also the reason why he wanted to hide it. He sighed; he really didn't know what to think at this moment. Also what was waiting for him when they arrived?

Suddenly, Suki woke him out of his thoughts by shaking him softly. He turned around to look at her; she smiled at him before pointing outside the window. He looked passed her and saw that they had stopped before a tall building.

''Come on, we are here.'' Suki said while she got out of the car. He followed her out and looked around him. He really had no idea where they were, but it seemed Suki knew. She was already heading to the entrance. He quickly run up to her and walked beside her.

He was starting to get even more nervous. Suki shot him a look before smiling reassuringly at him. Another woman came up to them. ''Can I help you with something?'' Suki smiled, ''Can you please show us the way to Asami-san's room? We are here to visit him?'' Akihito watched as the conversation took place between the two women.

Finally the woman nodded and started to walk ahead of them. He followed after the woman and Suki. After a while the woman stopped and told them that the room was at the end of the hallway on the right. They thanked her and continued.

''Come on, Akihito, don't be so slow.'' Suki said while walking next to him. He just nodded and tried to smile a reassuring smile at her, but he instantly knew that he had failed.

When the rounded the corner he could see two men standing in front of a door. He frowned, he recognized the two. Kirishima and Suoh. At the same moment he realized who they were, the two men saw them. He instantly got the feeling to flee. Suoh began to walk towards them, while Kirishima was still standing in front of the door.

''Suki, what the hell are you doing here? And why have you brought him? You know Asami-same will not be pleased with this.'' Suoh said while staring at Suki. The woman didn't seem affected by the stare.

She shrugged, ''I know, so you don't have to tell me. But you also know, like I do, that he needs to be here.'' She answered like nothing was wrong.

She grabbed his hand and continued towards the door, ignoring the two other men. When they arrived before the door, she stopped. Suki turned around to look at him.

''Akihito-san, he needs you, more then he himself thinks. Please don't get to mad at him for hiding this from you. After all, there are only three people who know about this. Soon you will be one too.'' She whispered softly to him. He just nodded.

''Good. Now go.'' She said while pushing him towards the closed door. He took a huge breath before opening the door. He went in and softly closed the door again.

As he turned around his mouth dropped open. Asami was sitting in a chair next to a large bed. In the bed was a boy, probably around his own age.

He watched as the two men were talking and laughing with each other. It seemed like Asami had someone else he cared a lot for. He hadn't seen the yakuza like this since he had met the man. Who was that boy?

As he took a closer look he noticed that the boy looked pale. Also he had the same black hair as Asami. He frowned, was the boy what he think he was? It couldn't be right?

He took a step closer and it seemed like he was finally noticed by the other two men in the room. Asami turned around and stood up when the man saw him. He could see that the yakuza was angry, very angry.

He ranked his brains to come up with some excuse, but then he remembered what Suki had told him right before he stepped through the door. ''I'm sorry Asami, but..'' When he looked up he saw that the man was now standing right before him. They were only inches apart.

''How did you get here, Takaba?'' Asami asked in a cold voice. He knew that when the man didn't call him 'Akihito' that he was in some serious trouble.

''Well, I was looking for you, but I couldn't find or contact you so I went to your office. Then Suki brought me here to show me where you always go to on your birthday. Since it's your birthday I wanted to do something with you..'' He softly explained. He knew it wasn't a good explanation but he couldn't come up with something else. He had promised Suki that he would be honest with the man and not get angry.

He heard a soft sigh coming from the man before him. ''Suki brought you here, didn't she? I could have known it.'' Asami said.

''Ryu-nii, who is that?'' A soft voice suddenly said. Asami turned around at the voice. The man wrapped one arm around his waist before guiding him towards the bed.

''Kosouke, I want you to meet, Takaba Akihito. Akihito this is my little brother Kosouke.'' Asami introduced them to each other.

As Akihito looked at the boy he smiled, so Asami did have family. He had wondered about it quite often but never asked about it. Suddenly he heard the soft voice again, ''so you are the person Ryu-nii is always talking about.''

He looked at Kosouke and frowned, Asami had been talking about him? ''What do you mean?'' He asked instead.

''Well, he doesn't visit often but when he does he always says that he can't leave you alone for to long or you will get in trouble.'' The boy continued with a smile.

He rolled his eyes; somehow he could have expected that Asami would only talk about him getting in to trouble. ''So you are his lover, huh?'' Kosouke softly whispered.

He quickly looked up to Asami, but it seemed that the man wasn't even trying to hide it from the boy. So he just nodded instead to the other boy. As Asami sat back down again, he was standing awkwardly next to the man.

He heard a soft chuckle before he was grabbed and pulled into the man's lap. ''Don't be so shy, Akihito. He is my brother, I don't hide anything from him.'' Asami said into his ear, while securing his arms around him.

He sighed, ''Yeah, but you keep things from me.'' He replied. Now that he knew where Asami would disappear to time from time he was not afraid anymore. But it still hurt him that the man didn't trust him enough to tell him about his brother.

''Akihito, don't be angry at Ryu-nii, sometimes he just has some trouble with telling his secrets to the person he cares for.'' Kosouke tried to reassure him. He looked at the boy lying in the bed and nodded before whispering a soft 'I know'.

''So why are you here in this place?'' He asked instead, he didn't want to talk about Asami anymore. Instead he wanted to know why Kosouke was in this place.

Asami started to explain it but before he could open his mouth he was interrupted by his brother. He smiled, it seemed like they had more in common then he had first thought. Also Kosouke was one of the very few people who would interrupt Asami like that; he himself was also one of them.

''Let me explain it.'' He looked back at Akihito before continuing. ''I never had a strong body when I was younger. But it wasn't bad; I could still do all the things I wanted to. When I got older it started to get worse. It's like my body is always exhausted. That's why I am here. Here they can take care of me and I enjoy being here. I have many friends here.'' Kosouke finished with a smile.

Now he understood why he had thought the boy had looked so pale. Now that he was closer he could also see that Kosouke was very thin. He nodded, but that still didn't explain why Asami hadn't told him anything.

''So tell me about your work, Akihito, I know you cause a lot of trouble for my brother, but he won't explain to me why you like photography so much.'' Kosouke asked him while shooting a glare at Asami.

He smiled; this was something he could talk about. He started to explain to the other boy why he enjoyed his job so much. As they started to talk more about really anything he noticed that he really liked Kosouke. The boy was completely different from his brother.

Suddenly, Asami interrupted their conversation about which food was better. ''Akihito, we have to go. We have been here long enough.'' Kosouke sighed and looked sad.

He got up from Asami's lap and leaned over to the other boy. He smiled and gave the other boy a soft hug. Before he let Kosouke go, the other boy whispered something in his ear.

''Kosouke, I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon. I will see you next time.'' Asami softly said to his younger brother. He petted the boys head before smiling one last time.

''Ryu-nii, the next time you come, you have to bring Akihito with you.'' Kosouke said before they went to the door and got out of the room. He waved back one last time before the door was closed again.

When they got outside, Suki, Suoh and Kirishima were waiting for them. ''Suoh, Kirishima, go get the cars. Suki when we come back we will have to talk.'' Asami ordered before placing his arm around his waist and walking towards the exit.

He still hadn't said anything to the man and he was still thinking about what Kosouke had whispered to him. He knew Asami hadn't heard it but he was still trying to accept it. He almost couldn't believe it but Kosouke said that he had to.

When they got outside they got into one of the two cars while Suki stepped into the other one. He sat down next to Asami while looking outside at the passing buildings and people. Why was his life never simple? Maybe, because he liked it this way, he reminded himself.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the club, but when he got outside he noticed that they weren't at the club. He frowned, they were at a restaurant. As he looked better he saw that it was one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. He looked sideways to Asami but the man was busy ordering things around in his phone.

He sighed, what was going on? ''Come on, Akihito. We don't have all day to stand here.'' Asami said before grabbing his hand and taking him inside.

They were welcomed and led to a private room. Everything was already standing on the table. It seemed Asami had planned this. The yakuza mentioned for him to sit down at one side of the table before taking a seat across from him.

''Go ahead and eat, Akihito.'' Asami said while lighting a cigarette. He sighed as he watched all the food. If he was honest he wasn't really hungry after everything that happened.

''What's wrong, Akihito? Aren't you hungry?'' Asami asked while watching him. He sighed, ''don't act like you don't know why, Asami.'' He almost yelled at the man. He was done with this; he wanted to know the truth right now.

As Asami took another drag from his cigarette, he stood up. If Asami wouldn't answer his questions or explain it then he was out of here. He didn't want to deal with it right now. He had been through enough today.

When he wanted to walk to the door he was stopped by the man. Asami grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He landed in the man's lap. He started to struggle but he quickly gave up, he knew Asami was too strong for him anyway.

''Okay, I will tell you, since it seems like you will create trouble for me.'' Asami said while securing him on his laps with both his arms. ''I didn't tell you about Kosouke because you would throw a fit if I did. I was planning on telling you but it seems like Suki was ahead of me. Sometimes she needs to stay out of other peoples business.''

He frowned; this wasn't really what he wanted to hear. Also he really didn't count this as a good excuse why Asami didn't trust him enough to tell him. The yakuza saw his expression and chuckled.

''I do trust you, Akihito. This isn't about trust, although you seem to think so. Also it seems like Kosouke seems to like you a lot.'' Asami whispered softly into his ear. He shivered when he felt the warm breath of the man on his ear. He weakly nodded at what the man had said.

''Also what Kosouke said to you was true.'' Asami continued. He frowned, ''what do you mean, Asami?'' He quickly asked while turning to look at the yakuza.

The man smiled at him before taking his lips in a passionate kiss that left him breathless. ''You know what I am talking about. Now let's get home.'' Asami said before standing up with him in his arms.

He quickly put his arms around the man's neck as Asami started to make his way to the already waiting car before the restaurant. He hid his face into the man's chest when everyone in the restaurant were looking and whispering about them. Asami only chuckled at his reaction and quickly got him in the car before they took off.

Arriving at the apartment he was again taking in Asami's arms and it seemed like the man couldn't get quick enough into the bedroom and him in the bed.

As Asami was taking of his clothes and watching him with eyes full of lust, he suddenly remembered what Kosouke had said. The boy had said that Asami loved him but that the man was just afraid to tell him.

His eyes lightened up and went to Asami's golden eyes. It seemed like the man had noticed that he had finally found out what he had meant in the restaurant. He smiled when Asami approached him.

It seemed like he didn't need to worry or be afraid of the man leaving him. Because it seemed like the yakuza couldn't get enough of him. He smirked and slowly crawled up the bed, luring the man in with his eyes.

The End

I hope you enjoyed reading it XD Let me know what you thought of it ^w^


End file.
